


Puppy Love and Public Transport

by Niconicokillme



Category: Welcome to Hell - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, First Meetings, M/M, also meph kinda became a sassy woman on a bus, dumb art student au, i didnt mean for it to happen but it did so lets go with it, its cute and i had fun, just call her auntie mephy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-03-25 00:10:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13822365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niconicokillme/pseuds/Niconicokillme
Summary: A nap on the bus really does wonders for fate, doesn't it?In which two broke college kids fall in love.*THIS IS MY REVAMP OF "SOCK FALLS ASLEEP ON A BUS"*





	1. Chapter 1: A Pass To The Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I wanted to remake this fic. I want to get back into fic writing, so the best way to re introduce myself to this world was to remake my first sort of popular fic.  
> Hope you all enjoy!

Sunlight danced through Sock’s window and landed gently as the warm rays tickle him awake. Pulling himself up with a sleepy yawn, he sits entranced by the golden light around him. Cyan sheets rustle as the brunette rises up and out of bed with the grace of a newborn horse. He lazily shuffled past his pile of technicolour clothing items, snatching up a baby blue shirt on the way. More careful steps were taken when it came to the mounds of polaroids and sticky notes scattered about the carpet. The morning felt so serene, a welcome change from the anxiety of a hectic mornings. Humming a little tune, Sock smiled as he relished in each step around his room. With the newfound peace accepted, he gathered his belongings in a bright red bag. He felt prepared for a new day, and a new slice of toast.

Sleep deprivation was beginning to hit as Sock pitifully pulled on a brown sweatshirt to counter newfound chills. Though horribly groggy now, he still couldn’t avoid how perfect the atmosphere around him was. It was nostalgic yet daily sight, nonetheless he almost contemplated adding this moment to his portfolio. Such simple beauty almost distracted him from the 1 hour and 23 minutes of sleep he was graced with while working on said portfolio. Taking photos themselves came easy, his eyes always trained themself to find and frame beautiful shots of anything he could find. Words were much harder though, explaining his feelings on each piece was difficult without the use of sound effects and gestures. Through the times of need like those nights, he counted on his true love to get him through. Their eyes met as his love sat patiently on his chair. His trembling hands lean over to run his finger down their curves.

“I would not be alive without you baby..” he whispered as he caressed the can of Redbull lovingly. Sock snapped out of whatever trance he was just pulled into and scrambled out of his room. Face flushed and letting out squeaks of embarrassment, he lept out through the door frame. This endeavour helped him in passing his record of tripping 6 times in one minute.

The kitchen was tidy for once, making breakfast one of the most relaxing slices of nutella toast he's had since childhood. It’s glistening spread was complimented by a perfect shade of lilac plate. It was a popular snack through his high school diploma exams, the seductive chocolate held so much power over all who tasted it. Its dictatorship over his taste buds continued into his college years, and he almost felt guilty about the three other tubs stashed away. Almost. Sock spent great joy in tasting every bite of the delicacy placed in front of him. Once finished, he made his way over to the counters with the almost spotless plate in hand. The slight slip he had on his way over to the sink couldn’t ruin a morning on a day like this. There wasn’t anything in the world that could make Sock feel any different he decided.

Until he saw the clock.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun’s once comforting rays beat down on an out of breath Sock. The condensed marathon dragged him into a deep state of exhaustion. His eyes were struggling to stay open as the driver rolled up. With his wobbly legs, he honed in on the very first seat he made eye contact with. He disregarded the beautiful sketching blonde beside him as he collapsed into the seat. Within moments, Sock’s eyes were shut. And they were not opening soon.

Sock slept peacefully, while the shaken blonde was wide eyed with shock beside him. Jonathan had no idea how to process the drooling, yet somehow adorable boy toppled onto him. He didn't want to move and wake him, one look at the bulging book bag made Jonathan realize he was most likely a student. If there's one thing Jon knew about the student world, it was that you never interrupt the moments of rest they manage to find. He slowly shifted uncomfortably in his seat, while nods of understanding and pity came from a few onlookers.

“Oh Sockie, you foolish boy. You never listen to me do you?” Jonathan turned sharply to see an older woman grinning at him and the boy. She had fiery orange hair and an extravagant purple outfit on to match her wild appearance. While he was curious how this woman knew the man snoozing on his shoulder, Jon was more shocked by the name of him.

“Sockie? Is that really his name?” He looked over, shocked that this ‘Sockie’ had somehow not even flinched since his eyes closed. Especially when the woman's thundering laughter and voice seemed to bounce off the walls.

“Not really, it’s actually Sock!” She chuckled, raising her decorated hand.

“As if that helps his case.” Jonathan mumbled to himself. “How his parents even thought of that....”

The woman cut off his thoughts to speak again. “That poor kid has no focus, so he usually ends up pulling all nighters for his assignments. Thank goodness I’m a regular on this bus and know his stop!” Smiling, she slid beside Sock and patting his head. Jonathan was thrown for loop when that still did not seem to wake him. Another once he realized he had joined in on stroking his hair.

Jonathan coughed to distract himself. “Really? Do you happen to know what he’s studying then?” He inquired, eyes fixed on the many folders shoved into the bag.

She tapped her chin while she thought. “I believe photography? He seems very interested in acting however, I wonder if he will end up switching!” 

Jonathan laughed. “I know what it’s like to switch so many classes, I never was able to decide until I just took a leap and hoped for the best. Now I’m broke, in a band, and drawing for my major!” They hollered with laughter together, and he got the sneaking suspicion this woman had a similar experience.

“We should all live like that!” The woman exclaimed. “What I wouldn’t give to go back in time and leap a little!” Her laughter dying down, she wiped a tear from her eye. Suddenly, an idea passed across her face after that statement. She looked Jonathan in the eyes as she spoke. “Speaking of risks and leaping, why don’t you keep in contact with Sock? I don't think he has many friends honestly. You too seem like you would get along! Look! He's already taken a liking to you!” He looks to see Sock cuddled up with his arm, smiling sweetly and mumbling. Jonathan swore his heart would stop right there, and not only from the massive amounts of drool spread all over his favourite shirt.

“...Why not? I don’t mind.” She clapped happily and shook Jonathans hand. “My name is Mephy, but you can call me auntie if you want! I think he will be happy to learn he has a new friend! Of course, unless i spill all the dirt I have on him to you first.~”

The rest of the ride was filled with pleasant conversation, a couple secrets let out here and there. Just before his stop, Jonathan tore off some paper from his sketchbook. He carefully scribed a note just before he heard the stop light ding above him. Wishing Mephy a good day, he placed the paper into the pocket of a practically comatose Sock and hopped off the bus.

20 minutes later, Sock was shaken awake by a more enthusiastic than usual Mephy. As he walked off the bus into his campus, Sock noticed something was off in his hoodie. He pulled out the note, it was covered with doodles and a number. Raising his eyes as he read, he couldn’t help the blush on his cheeks from being contained.

“Dear Sock.  
Please ask people before you use them as pillows for 45 minutes.  
You’re kinda cute when you sleep so you get a free pass.  
Text me if you want,  
Yours truly, Blonde boy on the bus that you successfully numbed every limb in his body.

P.s., did you really try to mix vodka with melted crayons because you thought the colours would change the flavour?”

“...Oh my GOD MEPHY, REALLY?????”


	2. Chapter Two: Phones And Flirts

The sound of school bells and a light breeze whips past Sock’s ear. Making his way home, he decided walking was best. The nice weather wouldn’t last long, and needed to be enjoyed before fall comes in full swing. With a skip in his step, he swung open the door of his apartment building. The strategically placed flowers seemed to reflect his happiness, beaming brightly at him while he danced upstairs. 

He found himself fumbling excitedly with his keys at his door. The anticipation of the mysterious number in his hand pulls his face into a wide smile. Walking in the door to the beat of the song in his head, the blushing brunette attempts to think of a good opener. He throws off his bag and plops down on the closest stool. Downing some chips of courage, he pulls out his phone and tries to type a few messages. After re reading them, he frowns and deletes them. 

“God why is talking so difficult!?” Sock exclaims, shoving more chips into his mouth. He deletes over and over, until he finally sends a message he is somewhat satisfied with.

Socko: That nap was pretty damn good.

He throws his phone on the counter and lets out a sound crossed between a sigh and a pterodactyl. Fiddling anxiously, he looks around for something to distract him from the situation at hand. A lone pen lays on the table, catching sock’s eye. Picking it up, he spins it carefully along his fingers. The motion moves fluidly from his years of practice, and pulls Sock into a trance. A few minutes later his text tone sounds, and so does Sock as he whips the pen across the room.

Jonathan: afternoon sleeping beauty, hope you got to school okay lol  
Jonathon: Since I know mostly everything about you from your busmate, how about I tell you a bit about myself?

Sock almost choked on a chip.

Socko: Memphy whyyyyyy T^T  
Jonathan: dont worry, I am sworn to secrecy  
Jonathan: I am concerned that you apparently spent 20 minutes crying over a duckling?  
Socko: OF ALL THE STORIES  
Socko: ...maybe Ill tell you after your introduction   
Jonathon: right!  
Jonathan: let’s see, I’ve been told I am the physical embodiment of a raincloud. Im 20, My name is Jonathan Combs, and despite that being my last name my hair is trash. Im all bark and no bite, and dont tell anyone i may be in a heavy rock band but im just as soft as the next guy.  
Jonathan: also I’m an arts major who if you mention anything about how im going to regret this later i will paint with your blood.   
Socko: oh yis paint me like one of your murdered relatives  
Jonathan: youre paying for a new phone  
Jonatahn: i just fucking spewed coke all over mine  
Socko: bite me  
Socko: oh wait  
Socko: you wont ;P  
Jonathan: keep talkin like that boy and you getting the teeth  
Socko: ;3 kinky  
Jonathan: fjfi fucking StOp

Sock lost it with laughter, keeling over and practically falling off his stool. Once he finished he wiped his eyes and stared at the new message notification. He gave a somber smile to it. It's been years since he felt so comfortable with someone, the genuine yet meme filled connection giving him the warmest feeling in his stomach.

Jonathan: ANYWAYS  
Jonathan: i believe we would both like to know eachother better?  
Jonathan: besides whatever kinky shit you got goin on no siree   
Socko: hey man we got auntie mephys blessing, it extends to all potential relationships  
Jonathan: id rather not end up like jay  
Socko: HOW DID SHE DHFIIDHSHSJ  
Jonathan: that woman is terrifying. She knew my mothers maiden name  
Jonathan: i dont even know my mothers maiden name  
Socko: how did u know it was really her name tho???   
Jonathan: she has a photocopy of my mother's birth certificate????  
Socko: ?????????  
Jonathan: ??????????  
Socko: ???????   
Jonathan: ????????  
Jonathan: anyways, i believe we may actually go to the same college?? I was wondering if after one of your classes we could meet up?  
Socko: anything but a netflix and chill date, we just met  
Jonathan: hey man   
Jonathan: im classy guy  
Jonathan: id buy you at least one redbull first  
Jonathan: ;)  
Socko: jonathan if you bought me a redbull i would let you take me right here right now   
Jonathan: REMIND ME TO NEVER TOUCH REDBULL AGAIN  
Socko: coward  
Socko: but the idea of meeting up sounds really nice actually, how about cafe rouge on the north campus?  
Jonathan: ooooo that places croissants are trash but the atmosphere is so goooood as well as the coffee  
Socko: i spent half my paycheck on their croissants mcuse me bitch  
Jonathan: well  
Jonathan: now its gonna be half of my paycheck   
Socko: make your budgeting as good as your smooth as lines  
Jonthan “i spent half my paycheck on their croissants mcuse me bitch" are you sure i need to budget  
Socko: fuk u  
Jonathan: checkmate   
Jonathan: id love to talk longer, but my professor will beat my ass if i dont finish this assignment  
Socko: i just finished my portfolio, so im going to lay down, stay down, pants down  
Jonathan: pull them back u p   
Socko: never  
Jonathan: im gonna get to it and get this bad boy done  
Jonathan: you have fun with that  
Socko: come do this bad boy  
Jonathan: bye

Jonathan put down his phone, mouth twitching into a smile. Never before did he click so well, and with someone he just met on the bus. Even if Sock loved Cafe Rouges croissants, he couldn’t deny the excitement e felt in seeing him again. He ran his hand down the back of a cat situated in his lap. His mind wandered to the feeling of Socks hair under his fingertips.

“I think this will be an interesting journey, don’t you Nirvy?”

In another dimly lit apartment, Sock was singing and dancing all around the place. Spinning without a care in the world, almost matching the way his head spinned. Landing dizzily on his with a soft thud, he raised his weary arm to the ceiling. He felt every ribbon of air pass through his fingers. With his newfound dream in mind, he slipped into a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me for this chapter just turning into a chatfic  
> I had a lot of fun thinking of dialouge?? Thats what i loved about remaking this, ive just been having a whole lot of fun.  
> This week and the next was looking pretty hectic, so i wanted to finish this up for everyone!  
> The duck situation was a true story fun fact  
> Id like to thank you guys for the support ive recieved! It makes me feel really confident for the other series ive got in the works. I hope one of you likes bungou stray dogs ;)
> 
> See ya when i get chapter 3 done! For my next series ill probably make an actual upload schedule


	3. Chapter Three: Coffee and Comfort

A choir of songbirds serenaded outside the window of an abruptly woken Sock. The poor avian deviants did not see the notebook soar to the window until it startled them all with a loud thud. Grumbling at the rude awakening, he dragged his body like lead onto the floor. As soon as the thought crossed his mind that he would see Jonathan, his energy was strangely revitalized. Phone in hand, he shuffled through his music until he found a couple songs to queue up for a shower. The practically scalding water was comforting to Sock, even if his skin turned scarlet or he passed out on the tile. It was worth it for showbiz, the steam gave his shower performances an even greater impact. Stepping out and avoiding any sort of slips, he made his way back to the bedroom to get dressed. The closet door squeaked as it revealed his wardrobe of the most unusual palette. He pushed back every article of clothing in order to find something Jonathan may like. Noting how he’s in a band and the last outfit he was seen in was grey and purple, he finally saw something that caught his eye. A two-toned pair of denim shorts in garnet and black. Throwing on fishnets, a wide neck band tshirt, and his best suited jacket, he moved to his mirror. Now he decided on a hat, which was a beanie that matched his shorts. He contemplated not wearing a hat at all for once, but staring back at the cursed cowlicks gave him the answer.He pulled the hat on and stared into his reflection. Checking for anything unordinary, he gave a gleeful little spin. The thought of Jonathan was making him happier than he allowed himself to be. Trying to brush off his thoughts, he made his way to the kitchen. Through the trip, Socks mind still wandered to Jonathan. Would his hair be soft? He thought to himself. What about his clothes? How will they smell? Will they show of his-  
Sock promptly slapped himself.

“Argh! Focus brain! You’ve got history class today, not biology!”

Locking the door behind him, Sock began his brisk walk to Cafe Rouge. His home was close to the north campus, if only his classes weren’t in the south. Trees swayed slightly all around him with the breeze, Sock taking in every leaf and groove in the bark. He always learned to appreciate the little things in life, and he wanted to capture every moment in his mind. He got into photography because of this. Having the power to save every meaningful sight made him look for even more memories to capture in his lens. Five minute walks would take over thirty for him on his most observant days. One of these journeys lead him to the door of his school’s photography club. He fit in well, and was seen as a mentor to the members. Sock didn’t make his main focus the lighting or the angle, he just shot first and improved in the next photo. The photos he captured were real and raw. The teacher running the club saw this relaxed yet passionate photographer, and encouraged him to apply for Providence School Of Arts. His application portfolio was well-received by the board and he was accepted. Sock participated in multiple odd photography jobs and contests in order to pay for his classes. One job stuck out to him in particular. There was a couple who wanted someone to take wedding photos, but wanted every shot to be in the moment. He remembered the look of gratitude he received after they saw one photo in particular. The brides and groom had tears streaming down their laughing faces as they cut the cake together. Whenever he felt down about his pictures, he would always look back to that couple with the same smile they had. He approaches the brilliant building of burgundy, and skips inside with a gleeful push of the door.

Singing door chimes pull Sock into the establishment’s atmosphere immediately. The place was gorgeous, every object radiated fond feelings and pride for the place. Cafe Rouge was locally owned, and said owner took great pride in ensuring the elegant and peaceful aura of the place. Squinting, Sock scans the red room, and spots a man with large purple headphones over his ears. The headphones were a clear sign that he was indeed Jonathan. The man was engrossed in his phone with a slightly nervous expression, not even looking up to the sound of the chimes.Sock saw his chance and was not about to lose it. Quietly sneaking up to the table, making sure Jonathan wouldn’t catch him in his peripherals his plan was set in motion. He slams himself down into the seat across him with a startling noise. The other male yelped and threw his phone onto the tabletop, looking at Sock with wide eyes.

Sock could barely contain his laughter as Jonathan glared intensely while gathering both himself and his items. This just made him wheeze harder as Jonathan’s stare hardened, middle finger raising slowly.

"HA-H-hUe-hAA-H-hEy-Hey g-hA-ood lookin-pFFFT- w-whats cookin’-haaaAAf” Sock is lost in a complete state of hysteria, pulling Jonathan into it as well.

His snorts evolve into full-fledged laughter as he tries to speak. “I’M-sNRT-GONN-hA- COOK- pfT- YOUR ASS IN A- bwAH- MINUTE YA LITTLE- sNRRRRt- SHIT!” He lunged towards Sock, while he let out a giggly yip of feigned fear. Jonathan’s hand flies towards him as his fake fear begins to turn. Just as Sock closes his eyes and flinches, he feels a finger lightly poke his nose.  
Sock opens one eye to see Jonathan staring at him with soft eyes.

“Don’t be like that scaredy-sock, I’d never hurt you.” Socks heart melts as the gaze of genuine care falls on him, however that feeling doesn’t last long when Jonathan’s face turns to malice.

“I damn well will jab you for scaring the shit out of me though!” He begins to poke Sock all over his face while the other screeches and laughs.

“pFFT- ‘wELL WILL’? WHO ARE YOU DOUG DIMMSDALE OF THE DIMMSDALE DIMMADOME?”

Their laughter and banter echoed across the hall, the cashier muffling laughter of their own at the sight. The hollars eventually died down into heavy panting and occasional snickers. Jonathan finally regained enough stamina in order to speak first.

“God are we, children?” Eyes shining with playful disapproval painted across his face. 

“Better not be, there’d be some hefty charges if that was the case.”

The slap of his hand to his forehand echoed off the walls. “Oh my god Sock what have you d o n e.” 

“Want me to show yo-"  
“stop.”

The pair sat, giggling and chatting happily over pastries and muddy coffee. Sock desperately wish he brought his camera, for this was a memory he wished to save forever.

Chilly air nipped at their cheeks as the chimes waved goodbye. Jonathan decided to walk Sock back home, no matter what protests regarding the weather he had flung at Jonathan. Their hands bumped occasionally, both of them pulling back and attempting to finish their stories without stuttering. Sock took in every detail of him. It was just a simple story of a highschool dance, but for some reason Sock could not break his gaze upon him. Everything about Jonathan, no matter how grumpy he was over everything, still managed to fill him with joy. Sock decided to make a move now, he could not risk the possibility of losing Jonathan. Meanwhile Jonathan fought the urge to grasp Socks fluttering hand. Debate after debate in his head, couldn't help but to doubt he was being a good date. During one of these heated internal struggles, he felt a hand slip in-between his. Jonathan flushed as he looked down meekly at the smaller boy, receiving a wink in return. Sock prayed the wink would hide the blush creeping down from his ears. Their fingers tangled together like living vines, and neither had any plans to let go anytime soon. Soon they reached Sock’s apartment complex, knowing they would have to part ways soon. Jonathan ran his fingers through his hair, eyes darting all over the place. Sock couldn’t hear any words, but it felt like he was able to hear every word Jonathan wanted to say. 

“I um, wanted to say tha-” the front of Jonathan’s shirt was gripped tightly, aandnd assisted in yanking him closer. Jonathan felt lips placed on his own. The other let out an amused hum when Jonathan’s shock melted into happiness, returning the kiss. They stood their for a moment, enjoying the beautiful simplicity before Jonathan pulled away. He placed a simple kiss on Sock’s cheek, gave a wave and said with the brightest smile,

"See ya later Socko!' Sock felt himself snap back into reality at the mention of his name. The teasing smirk that Jonathan’s face brought upon him brought out the competitive side of the other male.

"Later lameo!” A raspberry was blown for a good measure.

He fumbles with the handle once again, cursing his shaking hands. As the door was closed, Sock collapsed against it. Another dopey smile moved on its own to Sock. He was in deep, and he was loving every second of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry guys life happened  
> But im back!
> 
> Im exhausted right now but i want to post so please just ignire any spelling errors until i fix them in the morning


	4. Chapter 4

HEY ALL SORRY SCHOOL ATE MY ASS  
IM BACK AND ILL BE READY TO WRITE IN LIKE THE NEXT WEEK OR SO


End file.
